1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting a panel at a lower edge thereof in a non-loadbearing wall such as curtain wall or partition.
2. Prior Art
In the field of curtain walls and partitions, in order to effect an improved degree of thermal insulation, it is customary to use, as a panel, a double-pane of glass or a thermally-insulated board, either of which is heavy in weight and hence necessitates a suitable supporting means.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a known construction, for bearing the load of such a heavy panel 1, comprising a horizontal support plate 2 projecting exteriorly from the interior part 3A of an interior lower frame member (of a curtain wall unit). However, this support plate 2 would often serves as an obstacle in assembling a curtain wall or partition. Further, in production the support plate 2 is formed integrally with the interior lower frame member 3A as the latter is formed by extrusion; however giving the support plate 1 a sufficient degree of structural strength is wasteful of material.
Another known support construction, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a block 2' fixed to the interior part 3A' of the lower frame member by means of a bolt or screw 4; the load of the heavy panel 1 is borne primarily by the screw 4. With this arrangement it is difficult to fasten the screw 4 with adequate firmness, causing infirm attachment of the block 2' and thus unstable supporting of the panel 1. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a gasket 6 is carried by the interior part 3A, 3A' of the lower frame member.